Hope
by Tache
Summary: Eighteen years into the future, the peace treaty has fallen to pieces. It is now up to two new sibylla to return to the past to fix the future.


Well I've been meaning to start writing this story for awhile now, but haven't due to the fact that it probably won't become that popular. Well I decided even if this does only have a small fanbase, I'll write this anyways. Need to do something to pass the time until I'm able to get a job.

Prologue

It has been eighteen years since the peace treaty was signed. The peace lasted for about five years, before everything fell apart. Yet again, wars broke out throughout the land. At first, people had hoped it would end peacefully, but that was not the case. As the wars raged on, the beautiful land they once knew was destroyed. Pollution had spread to every part of the world. The sky had turned black, oceans were murky, trees were being knocked down, and everything was in general disarray. By now, most people had lost hope, seeing that all the Simoun had been destroyed in the non-ending war. Little did they know, hope still existed for them.

In a quiet little house in the war torn world lived two young girls born from a former Simoun Sibylla and a mechanic. They had grown up in this world, but they still wished for a better world. They sat in their room in silence. Today was the oldest one's seventeenth birthday. On their planet of Daikuuriku, everyone was born female and choose to either remain female or become a man by entering a spring at the age of seventeen. Sora, the oldest child, knew that her parents would start asking her if she was going to the spring, but she knew she couldn't. She just couldn't go to the spring when the world was in this state. Her younger sister, Kaze, felt the same way. The silence was broken when their parents entered the room.

"Happy birthday, Sora!" Cried her mother, Morinas. She walked over to her oldest daughter and ruffled her hair. "Today you are officially an adult." Their father, Wapourif smiled at this.

"So I guess this means you'll be going to the spring soon." He said with a smile. "I wonder, will I still have a daughter or will I finally have a son?" Sora let out a sigh at her father's question.

"I'm sorry father, but I don't think I can go to the spring with the world in this state." She admitted. Both her parents looked confused at this statement.

"Why not, Sora, the spring remains intact. Yun is still there to grant your prayers." Wapourif told her. Morinas sat down beside her oldest daughter and wrapped her arm around her.

"Is there a reason why you don't want to go to the spring?" She asked her. Sora nodded at this. "Care to share the reason?" Sora let out another sigh.

"If I go to the spring, I'll be unable to help the world the way I would like to." She told her parents.

"Oh, and how do you want to help the world?" Morinas asked with interest. She couldn't help but feel proud of her daughter for being such a noble person. Sora clenched her fists and looked down at the floor. It was now or never.

"Mom, dad, I want to become a Simoun Sibylla. I want to use the power of the Emerald Ri Maajon to go back in time and stop all these wars from ever happening." She admitted. Both her parents gasped at their daughter's words. Kaze stood up with a determined look in her eyes. She may only had been thirteen, but she had seen so much horror that she had been forced to grow up fast.

"So do I. I want to be Onee-sama's pair." She told her parents in a bold voice. Morinas smiled at both her children.

"I'm very proud of both of you for having such big dreams, but I'm afraid it can't happen. All the Simoun have been destroyed. There's no way to get one for you two to fly." She pointed out. Wapourif smiled and sat down beside his wife.

"Actually, I think there may be a way." He said. Morinas turned to him with a questioning look. "I think it's about time we got the old gang together. The girls are going to need some training before they'll be able to perform the Emerald Ri Maajon." Morinas smiled at this.

"You're right and who better to learn from then the former Chor Tempus?" Morinas responded with a grin. With that, she got up to make some calls.

The next night, their house was filled with all their old friends. Morinas sat on the couch along with Rodoreamon and Paraietta. Alti and Kaimu sat beside each other in chairs, their hands joined together. Vyuraf sat sideways in another chair, with his arm resting on the back of the chair. On the love seat sat both Anubituf and Guragief. On the floor sat Floef and Eriif. Various members from the Arcus Prima's maintenance crew were scattered throughout the room as well. Wauf was leaning against the wall, having been invited as well. Wapourif stood in the middle of the room with Sora and Kaze.

"So, you're probably all wondering why you are here." Wapourif started. Floef gave Wapourif a wicked grin.

"Is Morinas pregnant again?" He asked, almost causing Wapourif to face fault and Morinas to blush.

"Um, no, as far as I know, I'm not pregnant." Morinas answered, "Though I wouldn't mind having another baby." She looked at Wapourif with pleading eyes.

"Now's not the time to be discussing that." Wapourif told his wife. "Now the reason you're all here is..."

"Are you throwing Sora a birthday party?" Rodoreamon blurted out, then blushed when she realized she drew everyone's attention to her.

"Well, Sora's birthday is related to the reason." Wapourif said.

"Is it a going to the spring party?" Vyuraf asked from his chair. Sora stiffened at this.

"I'm not going to the spring." She told the room. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Why not?" Rodoreamon asked. "Are you scared? Do you not know what to choose?"

"You should choose to become a man!" Floef pointed out. "There are so many advantages. Not only do you get a better job selection, but you can pee standing up." Everyone blinked at him. It was so like him to be this straight forward, "And once your breasts shrink away, you can take your shirt off in public. Plus, you can flirt with all the cute girls."

"So that was your motivation, huh?" Paraietta remarked from the couch. Floef just smiled and nodded.

"Guys, that's not the reason I'm not going to the spring." Sora informed everyone.

"Then what is it?" Kaimu asked.

With a smile Sora stated, "Because I want to become a Simoun Sibylla." Everyone gasped.

"But the Simoun were all destroyed." Alti pointed out. Kaimu nodded in agreement with her sister.

"She's right, where would you get a Simoun from?" She asked. Wapourif stepped forwards.

"That's where me and the maintenance crew come in." All the old maintenance crew members looked at him intensively, "I've taken apart a Simoun twice in my life. I may not have understood it back then, heck, I still don't really understand it, but I believe it would be possible to build one."

"Are you sure?"Anubituf asked. Wapourif shook his head.

"No, but it's worth a try." Wapourif said, "And if it can improve are world and stop things from getting as bad as it has, it will be worth it."

Vyuraf turned back to Sora, "And what are your plans? Why do you want to be a Simoun Sibylla?" He asked. Sora smiled as she turned to her sister, who walked up beside me.

"With Kaze here as my pair, we plan to perform the Emerald Ri Maajon." Sora told everyone, who's eyes widened.

"By using the Emerald Ri Maajon, " Kaze continued, "we plan to go back in time to stop the peace treaty with Argentum and Plumbum."

"With the peace treaty stopped, we will then join up with Chor Tempus to fight for freedom." Sora ended.

"So, anyone got any questions?" Morinas asked the room. Everyone was silent. They had no idea what to say. Finally Wauf stepped forwards.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea." He said, "I'm sure it will work if we all have faith it will." Everyone thought of this, and smiled.

"He's right, we all just have to believe!" Eriif said as he stood up. "I'm in." Floef stood up beside him.

"Me too!" He said. Vyuraf got up from his chair.

"You can count me in." He said with a wink. Kaimu turned to Alti, who nodded. They both stood up.

"We're in." Kaimu said. Paraietta got up from the couch and turned to Rodoreamon.

"I'm in if Rodoreamon is." Rodoreamon smiled as she stood up beside her.

"I'm definitely in!" She exclaimed. Morinas stood up smiling.

"Glad to know you'll all go along with it. I defiantly am." She looked at the two men on the love seat. "What about the two of you?" The two men in question looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course we are." Anubituf answered as he turned back to the group.

"We've been looking for something fun to do lately." Guragief added with a wink. Floef grinned with a thought.

"But I thought you two were always having fun with each other." He said slyly, adding his own wink. The two men blushed and coughed. Everyone laughed at this, except for Kaze.

"I don't get it." She admitted. Sora smiled at her sister's innocence.

"You will when you're older." She assured her.

Wapourif then regained everyone's attention. "Now the question is, who is willing to help me build a Simoun?"

"You can count me in, Chief!" One of the maintenance guys shouted out. Everyone from the maintenance crew smiled.

"I think you can count on all of us, Chief." Another one added and turned to the rest of the crew, "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" The crew yelled out and pumped their fists into the air. With a smile Wapourif stepped towards the door and turned back to his crew.

"Then let's start our work on building the first man-made Simoun!" He yelled out also pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" They all repeated pumping their fists in the air again and followed their chief out the door. With a smile Morinas watched them go out the door, then turned back to those left in the room.

"Now, I'm sure we all know you just don't hop in a Simoun and fly it, or perform the Emerald Ri Maajon. So what do you say to start the training of the two newest Simoun Sibylla?" With this, she also pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" All the guys in the room responded, also pumping their fist in the air. The girls had no idea why everyone was pumping their fists in the air, though, so they didn't.

"Alright, everyone follow me." Morinas instructed as she led everyone outside, where six two-person Simile were waiting.

"So this is why these were out here." Floef commented.

"How are we pairing up?" Paraietta asked. Everyone turned to Morinas, curious about this.

"Well, I was thinking about sticking to our old pairings from when we were on Chor Tempus. So I would go with Rodoreamon, Paraietta with Kaimu, and Alti with Floef. Then I was thinking since Anubituf and Guragief are together, they might as well pair up. Sora and Kaze are obviously going together, so that leaves Vyuraf and Eriif to pair up." Everyone nodded at this.

"Sounds good to me." Kaimu commented, "I haven't flown with Para-sama for quite a while now, so it would be a good way to relive old years."

"But shouldn't Sora and Kaze be paired up with someone with more experience until they get the hang of flying?" Rodoreamon asked. Morinas shook her head.

"Nope, I've already thought them how to fly Simile. I just never taught them how to fly in a choir or how to perform Ri Maajon. Starting today, they will learn that." Morinas stated. Sora smiled at these words.

"OK, mom, what's our first lesson?" She asked, excitedly. With a smile, Morinas turned to her daughters, with her finger in the air.

"Well first, in order to start a Simoun up, you'll need to kiss your partner." She said.

"Why do we need to do that?" Sora asked, in curiosity.

"Because that's how you give thanks to Tempust Spatium, and to get you two used to it, we will all be kissing each other in these training sessions." Morinas announced, causing eyes to widen.

"What, I have to kiss a guy?" Vyuraf yelled. Everyone laughed at his outburst.

"Yes, you do." Morinas responded slyly, grinning from ear to ear. Vyuraf blushed like mad.

"But what would my wife say?" He asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if your wife is secretly a yaoi fan." Floef told him, also grinning.

"Yeah, Vyuraf, you do look like one of us." Guragief added, posing sexily. Vyuraf's entire face was red.

"I do not! Now let's just get this over with." He said as he walked towards his Simile. Everyone else followed suit and went to their own Simile. With little hesitation from most pairs, they kissed their partner and took off.

Once in the air, Morinas used the speaker cables to give orders to everyone. "Now, I installed something to the back of each Simile to draw a path behind us, that way we can practice Ri Maajons. No let's get started." With that, the training started.

The training continued like this for six months. During that time, Sora and Kaze learned what it was like to be Sibylla. They had learned how to draw every Ri Maajon, including the Emerald Ri Maajon. Also, they had gotten used to flying as part of a choir. When they went back in time, surely they would have no trouble adjusting. Finally at the end of six months, it had seemed their training would be ready to be put to the test.

Wapourif and the rest of the maintenance crew emerged from the garage they were working in during training that day, wearing big smiles on their face. Everyone ran over to them.

"Well?" Morinas asked, wanting to know if her husband had success in his work.

"I think we have done it." He told her and turned back to the garage. "Bring it out!" They garage doors opened up and a brand new Simoun was towed out. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Wow, you really did do it." Rodoreamon gasped out.

"Does it work?" Floef asked. Wapourif shrugged.

"That's what we're going to find out." He said and turned to his two daughters, "Go try it out. See if you can perform a Shark Ri Maajon in this thing." Both girls nodded.

"Sure thing, dad!" Sora agreed and turned to her sister. "Let's go, Kaze!" The two sisters kissed each other, then ran to the Simoun and kissed the pray orb, which lit up. Everyone cheered.

"It seems to be working!" Kaimu cried out. The two sisters hopped in the cockpits of the Simoun and took off, causing the cheers to increase. Morinas jumped onto Wapourif and placed a kiss right on his lips.

"You're a genius!" She screamed in joy.

Inside the Simoun, the sisters were thrilled. "I can't believe we're really flying a Simoun!" Sora cried out.

"Yeah, our dad is the best, isn't he?" Kaze agreed.

"Yeah, he is, now let's do a Ri Maajon!" Sora commanded. Kaze nodded at her sister's command and entered in the Shark Ri Maajon into the pray orb.

"Shark Ri Maajon!" She cried out as the two sisters drew out the Ri Maajon in the sky, causing an explosion of light behind them as the Ri Maajon was a success. Happily, the two landed after completing the Ri Maajon to greet their happy friends and parents.

"Way to go, you two!" Floef shouted out.

"I'm so proud of both of you." Morinas told her children.

"Thanks you guys. We owe this to all of you." Kaze commented.

"So, when are we going to do the Emerald Ri Maajon?" Sora asked. The group thought this over and finally Wapourif thought of a good time.

"Tomorrow morning. Tonight should be used for celebrating and creating memories." He said.

"What kind of memories?" Sora asked. Morinas thought this over.

"Well, we can start by taking a group picture in front of the Simoun." She said. Everyone agreed that this was a good idea so she ran in the house to grab her time delay camera and tri pod. Once she had it set up, she told everyone to stand in front of the Simoun and she would run it. They took two pictures, one serious one and one silly one. After the picture taking, Floef came up with another idea.

"Why don't we all sign the Simoun? That way Sora and Kaze will never forget us whenever they fly the Simoun." He suggested.

"But wouldn't that look weird?" Rodoreamon asked. Everyone thought this over.

"But this is a special Simoun, therefore it should look special." Paraietta concluded, making everyone agree. With that they all grabbed a permanent marker and signed their names on it. Once finished signing, they stepped back to look at it.

"Hum, it still seems to be missing something." Vyuraf commented. Everyone silently stared, wondering what could possibly be missing, when Morinas stepped forwards and wrote "HOPE" on the Simoun.

"Ah, that's better." Alti commented.

"At last, the first man-made Simoun is complete." Kaimu added. That night, everyone stayed up late partying.

The next morning, everyone was up at nine am to see the two sisters off. The two in question were dressed in traditional Sibylla wear. Today was the big day for them. They had dreamed about this day for the past six months. The day when they would finally leave for the past and help make a better future. The two now stood before their parents to get their last words from them.

"Sora, Kaze, I'm so proud of the both of you." Morinas told them. "I just know you'll be successful in the past."

"Thanks mom." Sora told her.

"But wait, I got one last going away present for you two." She said and held up an album. "It's a photo album a made. It had important pictures from where you two were growing up and over the last six months. I even put copies of the pictures took yesterday in there." The sisters flipped through the album with tears in their eyes.

"Aw, thanks mom, this means so much to us." Kaze told her.

"I have something to give you two as well." Wapourif said as he held out some rolled up papers. "These are the blue prints to the Simoun. I figured my past self might be interested in knowing what he ends up doing in the future. It may also come in handy." Sora took them from her father.

"We'll be sure to give them to him then."She assured him. The two gave their parents one final kiss goodbye before kissing each other to start the Simoun. They then took off.

"I'm really going to miss our parents." Kaze admitted. As much as she wanted this, it was still hard to leave her parents behind at such a young age.

"So am I, but at least our younger parents will be where we're going." Sora assured her.

"Hum, I wonder what they were like back then." Kaze mused.

"Well, I guess we're going to find out. Let's do this thing!" Sora commanded.

After entering in the command, Kaze shouted out, "Emerald Ri Maajon!" They drew the Emerald Ri Maajon in the sky then waited in the vortex they had created.

"Hum, so I wonder if this will work?" Kaze wondered as they sat there.

"It will work, I have faith." Sora told her.

"So do I." Kaze said.

As the Ri Maajon reached completion, Sora cried out, "To a new and better world!" With that they were gone.

Back on the group, all anyone could do was watch as the light exploded, taking the Simoun with it. The silence last for a minute before Eriif finally spoke.

"So, do you think it worked?" He asked.

"Yes, I think it did." Morinas told him.

"So I wonder what happens now." Floef wondered. They all stood there in more silence.

To Be Continued...

OK, that was pretty long for a prologue. Makes me wonder how long my other chapters will be. Anyways, this is looking to be a long fic, which is good because Simoun does seem to need a long fic. If you got this far, please leave a review.


End file.
